This invention relates to an analog phase shifter.
The analog phase shifter of this invention is an outgrowth of the demand for such devices which may be operated over a broad band of radio frequencies and which have a wide angular range of phase shift angle. Desirable characteristics of such a device are that it is capable of controlling the insertion phase over a 360.degree. range in continuous, monotonic fashion without change in insertion loss and it should have a flat phase-shift versus frequency characteristic, over a frequency range of 2 to 1 or better and in the microwave spectrum.